sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Logan Reynolds
Name: Logan Reynolds Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Detective/Espionage fiction, literature in general, linguistics, tennis, basketball. Appearance: '''At 6 feet and somewhere between 2 and 3 inches – he's never quite decided which – Logan ought to strike a more imposing figure than he does. But lacking any obvious muscle and being slightly more slim than is really healthy (a fairly worrying 140lbs), the boy looks more gangly than tall, as though he's made of plasticine and has been stretched vertically. The look is helped by his good posture, barely, as it does make him at least look merely skinny, and not lanky too. Similar to his posture, Logan tries hard to keep a respectable appearance in other areas as well. His long, jet-black hair is rarely unwashed, and always tidied into a neat side-parting. As with his hair, Logan's clothing is invariably well kept, though usually unspectacular in nature; it usually follows a simple formula, the same black jacket all year round, in which he keeps almost all of his equipment, along with any combination of jeans and a t-shirt, usually in the red and black spectrum, though blue isn't uncommon. Oddly enough, outside of school, he often wears more varied clothing. Under the lengthy black locks, Logan's face is about as unspectacular as his clothes, nothing out of the ordinary, no facial scars or freckles, and his eyes are an incredibly plain light-blue. His nose neither hooks down nor curves upwards, his lips are of pretty much average and equal size, all in all, he's so normal looking it's almost abnormal in itself, and his distaste for having his genericness pointed out is often voiced. '''Biography: '''Though he likely never will be, Logan ought to be admired for how he turned out. He may never know, but he was probably an accident, though one that was for the best. His mother, an escort, or as Logan himself disdainfully puts it, 'professional whore', somehow managed to get pregnant after a night with his father, a gambler, con man and hustler of the seediest variety. His mother, Lillian, never attempted to contact his father to let him know, instead opting to raise Logan by herself. She'd never admit it, but having someone to care for effectively saved her life. With little money to her name before the accidental conception and no relatives she could bring herself to lean on, the woman had been contemplating either suicide or turning to crime, but with a child to worry about, Lillian was able to, just barely, make a vaguely respectable life for herself and the newborn. This respectable life involved settling in where she was at the time, so the city of St. Paul, Minnesota was where Logan grew up. Raised on cautionary stories of his mother's past, the boy soon became fascinated by darker varieties of fiction, namely crime and espionage. While other children amused themselves with stories about heroic adventures and daring quests, he was reading about the adventures of Hercule Poirot, Myron Bolitar and of course, Sherlock Holmes. As he grew older, and was allowed to watch more mature TV and read more mature books, he soon came across what became his favourite of all, 'Lie to Me', a series concerning the use of psychology – amongst other techniques – to discover lies as part of criminal investigations. Outside of his literary pursuits, Logan also dabbled in a number of sports, eventually narrowing his interests down to just tennis and basketball; the former for personal interest, the latter out of considerable pressure to put his height and fitness to good use. Having been reading from such a young age, it wasn't surprising that the boy easily assumed good studying habits, and consistently managed to earn enviable grades across the board, even without much natural gift in any subject - save perhaps for English and French, as both literature and language always interested him. He also made a point of performing well in the sciences, and for good reason, to follow in the footsteps of his fictional heroes; to study forensic science at College was his dream almost since he knew the meaning of the word, and his prior dream of being a detective fit in nicely with that. Much to his chagrin at times, Logan was raised never knowing of his father's identity, not even his name, until he was 16 and considered “mature enough” to deal with the revelation. He didn't take it particularly well. The boy had always been taught to be honest and kind, but his disgust at his own lineage only amplified that attitude; he decided henceforth to take the example of a character from his favourite TV show in adhering to 'radical honesty'; that is, refusing to lie or deceive in any way. Of course, being a student at Bayview at the time made it something of a double-edged sword. He became well respected by the staff, and depended upon by many as a trustworthy and honest guy, but all the same, anyone with anything to hide made certain it wasn't around him, and precious few even considered getting close to someone who would rather reveal their every secret than compromise his own ideals. As such, Logan has only a small cadre of those he'd call friends, but he understandably prefers to have a small group of close friends than unnumerable acquaintances. '''Advantages: Despite his lack of obvious muscle, Logan does have above-average fitness from his amateur sporting endeavours; mostly in the form of stamina and endurance, but he has enough raw strength to overpower a less active student. His height may also come in handy for climbing, reaching and other such needs. His adherence to the socially and mentally taxing practice of radical honesty also has a handy secondary effect, in that his mental endurance is also considerably above-average, and in a life/death situation, having greater willpower could make a major difference. Disadvantages: As much as it's an advantage on the basketball court, being 6'3” won't serve Logan well in a firefight, as it simply gives him a harder time taking cover, and gives an enemy a larger target. His policy of radical honesty is unlikely to help out in diplomacy either – any plans, any past actions, anything most would cover up, he'd rather admit and compromise his own safety than give up his beliefs. His background also makes a considerable hurdle for the same purpose, Logan has trouble trusting and getting close to people, especially those whose flaws he knows, when he already has a father he despises and a mother he barely respects. Designated Number: Male Student no. 114 --- Designated Weapon: Hakapik Conclusion: I'm going to be honest with you, B114: it's an uphill battle. Still, if you're as effective at physically clubbing your fellow seals... er... classmates as you are at destroying their secrets, you just may stand a chance. Bash some skulls in, and you'll make me proud. Honestly. The above biography is as written by Chib. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Chib Kills: None Killed By: William "Bill" Davis Collected Weapons: Hakapik (issued) )]] Allies: Daisuke Nagazawa Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: '''Logan awoke in the tunnels, found his flashlight and weapon after some musing on the irony of his having been abducted just as he'd learned of the evils of SOTF in his civilian life. He ran into Daisuke Nagazawa, and the two boys quickly negotiated each other's weapons away, establishing early rapport. They agreed to make their way out together, and while they walked, Daisuke's uncertainty prompted Logan to make an offer. Logan had determined that the island's players would be morally compromised and threaten innocents, and people who had established trust like themselves would be the best counterweight, to give peace-abiding peers time to work out an escape. Daisuke agreed, and Logan was heartened. The two also agreed to help innocent folks out but remain strictly a duo- figuring it would keep fights cleaner and obscure their true motives. The tunnel terminated right outside the mansion- Logan, leading, tried to enter via a window, but Daisuke held him back, noting that somebody had spotted them. Daisuke and Logan elected to take the more polite entry point of knocking on the door, three other people responded, stand-offish and aggressive. Logan realized they were possibly in danger and wanted to withdraw, but Daisuke pointed out that the people on the other side had made implicit threats by implying they were armed. Daisuke tried to make clear that they were no threat, as Harun, armed, came to the door. Logan figured they were more threatened by Daisuke's openly carried gun and let Daisuke take over the talks- though Daisuke was less than amused. Daisuke made clear that they were going in peace, and the duo made good on that as they turned tail. The two boys holed up in the sawmill- Daisuke woke Logan in the next early morning, and the two briefly discussed the list of confirmed killers Daisuke had drafted from announcements. Before they could properly identify any of the killers a thread appeared in Kris Hartmann- she didn't waste time in coming up to the sawmill's closed door, revealing that she was armed. Logan was prepared to parlay, but both boys were shocked by her stating her name as it appeared on Daisuke's list, and her willingness to kill. They hastily found cover, whispered out a plan. Logan was prepared to retreat but Daisuke would have none of it, he boldly wished to charge out and confront her. Logan agreed, but they only found R.J. Lowe when they came out of cover. R.J. shrugged them off and went away, leaving the boy's questions unanswered. As the adrenaline from the confrontation wore off Logan decided to admit that he'd been blustering all along- he'd been less ready to become a player hunter than his first day spiel had indicated. Logan allowed Daisuke to pick his own path- Logan himself intended to return to the tunnels, search for anything he'd left behind. Daisuke would follow, with nothing else to do. They had to detour due to danger zones, to a further entrance, and Logan could only ruminate on his malaise at the sudden loss of his self-proclaimed motivation. They found and woke a sleeping girl, Marybeth Witherspoon, who was initially friendly, but roused Logan's suspicions when he noted she'd fallen asleep near a corpse, with a weapon in her hands. However his unease with the situation quickly flamed out, he determined he had no willpower to deal with the possible implications, and quickly made his way for an exit, losing Daisuke in the process. Logan found a group of peers resting around the cell phone tower and approached, hoping to find some direction by striking up some friendly conversation. Paranoia and fear aside, he was able to share a moment with them, as Bill offered a cigarette. Sapphire, however, was more on edge and threatened Logan and Bill, both reply to the affirmative that they're armed. The situation quickly went south, Logan elected to slip away, much as he had earlier with Daisuke's help at the mansion. He went from there back to the tunnels, to finally confront Daisuke's death as he realized it had been inevitable. He put rest to Daisuke's body, but couldn't bring himself to take the gun. Instead he moved on further, finding refuge in the woods at the base of the mountain. He slept up to Day 5 Announcements, and still could not find his resolve. Logan sought out the sea, intending to wash his hair and otherwise refresh himself. While doing so, vulnerable and with shoes off, he noticed an armed Ericka Bradley, whose presence and seeming hostility didn't immediately stand out at him until she pulled a gun and fired a warning shot at himself, along with just arrived Jamie Li and Ricky Fortino. Logan had no time to catch up with his old friend Ricky, he quickly grabbed his shoes and got out. Logan contemplated sleeping in the Ferris wheel that evening, but elected to forgo it due to uncertainty about his safety. He moved onto the hall of mirrors, where he noticed a large amount of activity. He drew attention to himself on accident, and thus was pressed into service by William Davis, who was hunting down a killer and wanted Logan's help. Logan quickly realized he had little choice in the matter, being on the wrong end of a gun in the conversation. He reluctantly went along, while still fairly sure he didn't have the heart to actually take a killer on. Indeed he found Rhory first when he entered the hall's depths, and indeed he noted that she didn't seem much like a killer. He was inclined to help out on impulse, and unfortunately that was the move that ended his life. Bill noticed Rhory from a distance and fired- Rhory hid behind Logan, who was gunned down with three shotgun shells in a row striking him. He quickly realized, even with adrenaline coursing, that it was hopeless. He didn't bother to get up, and instead spent his last moments convincing himself he'd tried his best and couldn't regret how it had ended, even as his mind argued against that very premise to his last breath. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: *"The people that do take part. They're murderers, and they're doing it willingly. They're a threat to anyone that's innocent... Players are fair game, as far as I'm concerned. Murder deserves justice, and I doubt anyone else is gonna step up." - establishing his motivation with Daisuke, still riled up from the introduction. *"I was wrong, yesterday. I can't do this. I'm not a killer." - realising the folly of his original plan, given time to cool off. *"I don't regret a thing." - a harmless lie. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Logan, in chronological order Pre-game: *De-Evolving V4: *A Light In The Dark *Don't go breaking my heart... *Clap For The Killers *Axes Aren't Efficient For Grinding *"Can You Hear Me Now?" *If You Don't, Don't *A Day at the Beach *Laisse tomber les filles Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Logan Reynolds. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *My opinion is that Logan was Chib's best character by an almost unbelievable margin. Logan grappled with some stuff that is incredibly rare to see in SOTF. He determines that he's going to be a hero by hunting down the killers, going so far as to team up with Daisuke and take actions towards enacting the plan, but then he chokes when he's got a shot at actually following through. Not only that, he comes clean to Daisuke, grapples with his own feelings, and just has this great internal conflict. Unfortunately, Daisuke's inactivity completely killed Logan's momentum. I feel like he was abandoned a bit too easily after that, especially since his death was part of a deal and generally didn't showcase the really interesting attributes that made him notable in the first place. That said, I highly recommend Logan at least through the end of his partnership with Daisuke. It's one of the most interesting stories and character progressions in V4. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students